PR Nightmare
by sandhill
Summary: A short crossover between Jurassic Park and the Playstation game Dino Crisis. No need to be familiar with either one to enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Regina found herself putting on makeup again, which was not part of her usual routine. For the past couple of days it had. She had been playing an emergency public relations consultant to a new theme park which was about to open. the technology here on the island was mindblowing.

She wouldn't even be here if somebody hadn't figured out how to clone the raptor that ate one of it's handlers working on the island. Apparently, that had been a PR nightmare for a park trying to prove it was a safe family friendly resort. Even today they were flying in a group of experts to try and show how safe it was. It didn't matter though, since she wouldn't be here too much longer.

She was more concerned about the dinosaur embryos she was going to smuggle out in the next few hours. That was the pay day that really counted. A rival company to Jurassic Park had contracted her, and enfluenced things so she would be brought in as a PR consultant. Timing had worked in their favor because the I.T guy they had on the inside was asked to vouche for her in the application process.

His part of the plan was to force the system to give her access to the embryo chamber, which had the highest security. She was responsible for the 2nd part: Getting the embryos quickly to an small yacht that would be docked at the east port of the island. However, at last check the weather wasn't expected to cooperate with their plan. A tropical storm was headed in the general direction of the island, but that was a problem for the future that might sort itself out before she had even got there.

Now, as she finished applying her lip gloss, she smacked her lips and smiled playfully trying not to burst into laughter. She placed the gloss in her duffle bag along with her micro uzi, which had stayed in her room the entire time she had been here. The uzi had probably been overkill, but she never went on a job without protection of some kind. Corporate espionage was a cut throat business, plus she had done jobs for government organizations in the past that could come back to haunt her. Everything was packed since she would be leaving soon.

Regina strode across the driveway, wearing her comfy safari style khaki shorts, to the main center and showroom. The CEo, Mr. Hammond, of the project had insisted on leading the visitors around so she had pretended to work on the damadge control but knew she couldn't not make appearances every once and a while at least.

She would put on a cheery face, say some encouraging things and disappear before embarassing herself in a social setting. She tended to stay just long enough before her nerves would start getting to her. they were just finishing lunch and about to start out on the tour ride.

"Claire!" Hammond called her cheerfully by her alias, unknown to him.

"Hi everyone." She beemed, like a predator about to eat it's meal.

"Hello, I'm Grant," the professor introduced himself, and the others chimed in in their turn. Two of Hammond's grandchildren were there. They looked to be in either their early teens or late preteens.

"You should take a break from your busy schedule and go on tour with our guests." The old man said. Her initial response was to say no, but seeing as how he was the president, and he hadn't left much wiggle room out of it, she agreed.

"Ohhh, my pleasure." She said, quickly grabbing a few appetizers to go with her as lunch on the ride.

The next few minutes seemed to pass quickly. It was warm, sunny, and relaxing as they took the tour. Nobody could guess a storm was headed their way with such pleasant weather.

"So we're sent on a tour with the political officer, I mean public relations lady. You gonna try and indoctrinate us?" The chaoticist, Ean Malcolm asked. Doctors Grant and Saddler laughed. Regina couldn't help but smirk.

"No..." She grinned. "... But I do have to tell ya-" She glanced in the rear view mirror at him, "If you don't give the park your approval I'll have to kill ya." Everyone laughed again.

A static garbled mess erupted from the walkie talkie on Regina's lap, nearly causing her to dump her clipboard in the floorboard.

"You need me back at the center? Rodger." It was Nedry, the I.T guy who was her team mate for the mission. He was rescuing her from the tour by pretending she had an Outlook problem with her outgoing emails, she guessed. The others showed sympathy, but Regina brushed it off.

"It's okay. I'll just hop out when we stop at this next location... You won't have to make a… detour." She smiled at her pun. They tried to talk her out of it, but she pointed out how it was only a few football fields back, and she had been cooped up more indoors lately than she was used too anyway.

The wind had picked up, forerunner to the storm, blowing in her face as she strode to her apartment. Thunder boomed on the horizon, and the clouds were noticeably dark. regina sped up her pace and headed first to her room to grab her bag and started worrying. How could they smuggle the embryos in the middle of this storm?

She wasn't a scientist but had remembered their employer's instructions that the embryoes were fragile and had a short window for transporting from their freezer. The storm would make travel much slower, if even possible at all. She wasn't exactly sure what the conditions were, or how long they would last, but the ocean didn't seem like it would be too inviting right now.

"Ready?" Crackled his voice over the walkie talkie.

"You sure we're able to leave now? Shouldn't we wait until after the storm?"

"Nah, I checked the weather forecast and we'll make it out before the storm ever reaches."

"Okay. Let's start the countdown now." Regina said in a serious tone.

He confirmed and they both set their watches. Regina tucked her micro uzi inside her jacket and zipped up. That's what she liked about the micro uzi: compact size with a big punch if she needed it. Plus, it held more rounds than the usual pistol.

Just a few moments later Regina found herself peeking through a secure glass door, and glancing down at her watch.

"3-2-1" she thought. "Click" The door lock was open and she made her way inside to the lab containing the embryoes.

The scientist nicknamed Otacon was over at a console and looked up at her. "What are you doing here?" She unzipped her jacket, temporarily distracting him, and pulled out the uzi.

"Get in the closet over there, now!" Otacon's face went pale and he shakily hurried over to the closet and shut himself in. "Okay, okay!"

"And don't come out for ten minutes or I'll blow you away."

She placed the embryoes into a cool container she had been given and quickly made her way out in less than 5 minutes. Snaking her way down the halls through the center, Regina avoided the other scientists and personel until she arrived at a side exit inside a stairway. She glanced at her watch and knew Nedry should be waiting. Sure enough he was parked with the jeep idleing in the middle of the drive.

She hopped in and they began to roll towards the dock.

"I hadn't expected a scientist to be in the embryoe room. I threatened him and told him to not leave a nearby closet for ten minutes. So, they might be onto us sooner than we had expected."

He let out a burst of laughter, and she couldn't help but smile too at first.

Something didn't seem right though. He seemed off.

"What are you laughing at?" She pretended to laugh along with him.

"Oh, trust me, they've got bigger problems to worry about right now; and they know it."

Fat raindrops began to splatter down onto the windshield as it picked up. He grinned at her relishing the moment and continued. "I jammed the security system and powered down everything at the time the door unlocked for you."

Regina had to think, but Nedry explained to make sure she saw his genius.

"That wasn't the only secure door that opened. The whole system is down... Not only did every secure door in the complex open, but the dinosaur fences are down as well!" He cackled with laughter.

Her stomach suddenly felt cold and knotted. Stealing research was one thing, but dooming everyone on the island indiscriminantly was definitely evil. "What about Hammond's grandchildren? They're on the tour right now." She gasped out loud.

Nedry burst into laughter again. "I know! Isn't that hilarious? 'Come here little dino snack.' " He pretended to be a dinosaur.

Suddenly the jeep began to slide through the mud taking them off the trail. They both cried out in fear but were quickly silenced when it came to a hault. Nedry tried to back up but the tires were spinning in the mud. "I'll have to get out and use the winch to help pull us out." He said while pputting on his poncho.

Regina silently nodded, just taking it all in, as he hopped out. Everyone on the island would die thanks to Nedry and her. That hadn't been part of the plan though! There was no way she could be part of this.

Regina got out as Nedry finished securing the tow cable around a large tree. Before either of them could say anything they both were alarmed to hear rusteling in the jungle. She instinctivly reached back into her jacket and kept her hand on the uzi. An dilophosaurus emerged, eyeing them inquisitively

"Hey little fella. Get out of my way or I'll run you over as soon as I get this jeep going." nedry cooed at it. He made a movement towards the jeep, but suddenly the bright colored fan sprouted on the dilophosaurus' neck and Regina didn't have to think to know Nedry was about to be lunch. The dilophosaurus was leaning back it's head to hack at Nedry, it seemed, but before he could Regina's uzi burst fired into it. It's chest erupted spraying dark blood violently. The creature screamed in a high pitch, then everything was suddenly silent except for the patter of the rain around them.

"Whoa $ #! Let's get out of here!" Nedry exclaimed getting into the jeepn. Between the wench pulling them, and the tires spinning in 4-wheel drive, it only took a few moments for them to become unstuck and he hopped out one last time to untie the wench cable.

When he was back Regina began, "Nedry, we need to go back to turn the security fences back on."

"No way! Are you crazy?" Nedry looked at her, water trickeling down his pale face.

"We have to stop that from happening to the others. Think of the raptors. It won't take them long to figure out they can get out. Nobody will have a chance."

"Tough apples then. That Hammond and Arnold both wanted me to work miracles for entry level I.T pay. No respect. I bet they'll respect me now."

Nedry smiled as they stopped at the dock entrance.

"Don't you have a conscience?"

"No! That's final. I don't care what happens to them. It's survival of the fittest, and nature will take it's course... Kinda ironic when you think of it: Hammond engineered his own fate."

Nedry laughed as they both got out and Regina stopped across the jeep from him.

"give me the embryoes." Nedry demanded. Regina dreamily thought for a moment having forgotten they were in her coat pocket. She looked up and tossed them to him not believing this.

As he caught the container, his face went from exaltation to horrer in about the time it takes for five to eight 9mm rounds to hit their target.

"Good luck with that." She wondered if he had heard her as she emptied the last of the magazine into him.

Sailors on a nearby boat starred wide eyed and disbelieving as Regina smirked and slapped another magazine into the uzi. They hurried inside the ship. She threw the jeep in reverse, tires slinging mud as she sped back towards the center.


	2. Chapter 2: Scavanger

This chapter is dedicated to SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for favoriting this story. It encouraged me to continue to write. Thank you! :) If anyone would like me to write anything specific, even something else besides this story, just PM me to let me know. I won't promise anything, but will entertain the idea, and answer you at least.

Warning: this story may contain graphic violent content. Parental discretion is advised ;)

The jeep pulled up to the main guard tower. Regina knew security for the island kept the main weapons locker there, and other supplies. It also acted as a sleeping quarter for some of them. By now, it was dark, and still raining.

Inside the tower, Regina helped herself to the weapons locker. Thankfully, someone had left it open. She had just finished loading an M16 magazine full of rounds when a hallway light cut on.

It was Bob, one of the security team.

"Regina..." he seemed to ask more than state.

"Hi Bob. I'm just getting some supplies." She said.

"I was sent to grab some supplies myself."

"Oh? Are the others in the complex?" She asked.

"Yes'sum. Mr. Hammond and the others." He paused uncomfortably. Regina just waited patiently.

"... 'cept for Mr. Hammond's grandkids and Dr. Grant. It's a shame. They're either eaten or out there somewhere running for their lives."

She assumed a cold demeanor, like she had no emotions, and changed subjects. "Are those flashbangs, or smoke grenades?" She pointed out some blue canisters in the locker.

"Stun grenades? Yeah"

"Thanks." She took two of them. "I'm going to search for them."

Bob gawked at Regina as she took an M16 down from a rack of rifles. "But, a girl like you dosn't stand a chance against those monsters."

"Bob, there's something you don't know about me..." Regina said, slapping the magazine into place with a sly smile. *Ka-chik!* "I'm ex military."

After a few more moments of scavanging Regina offered to drop him off at the complex. It was only a few yards away, but he took her up on it because of the rain. That's what Bob told himself at least, anyway. It was dark...

"Good luck, but I'll go with ya if you let me drop these supplies for a minute."

"It'd be better for you to stay and keep a perimeter here with the others. That way two of us arn't wasted if..." She just trailed off.

"Well, alright."

As Regina pulled away from the curb her nerves began to bother her. Those kids being in danger was her fault, and so she had to do something about it. "C'mon Regina, you can freak out later." She thought to herself, and pushed the emotions away.

The two giant Jurrassic Park doors loomed ahead of her like gaping jaws welcoming her in. She dimmed her lights, and finally parked cutting them off with the engine as well. She cracked the window just an inch to better hear. There wasn't anything out there that she could hear. Just the patter of rain still.

Opening the driver side door, she stepped out, and scanned the area as she approached the massive theme park entrance. The two doors were agape by at least a foot. Someone hadn't shut them fully. She cautiously peered through, then shoved them open, and hurried back to the safety of the jeep.

After having rolled through the gate a few yards the jeep violently swerved. Regina had jerked the wheel when the walkie talkie crackled to life unexpectantly. She had forgotten she even had the infernal thing.

"Claire, this is Hammond. can you hear me?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Thank you... from the bottom of my heart. But please, do be careful."

His voice was more faint momentarily and it sounded as if he had murmured, "It's all my fault." She pretended not to hear.

"Where were they when Dr. Grant and your grandkids disappeared?"

"In front of the T-Rex fence."

"Great!" Regina had almost blurted out. Of all the times for Nedry to have turned off the security. She wasn't feeling any pity for him.

"We saw footprints leading from their jeep, and believe they are somewhere in the t-rex section. Since the t-rex has managed to get out it should be free of any trouble. Just watch out on the road. that's the last place it was seen."

Just then the headlights splashed over a giant footprint, which appeared to be angled as if whatever it was had went offroad. She dimmed her lights and cracked the passenger side window so she could hear better from that direction. She didn't hear anything and continued down the road until she came to some structural and bamboo debris. One of the tou jeeps had been wrecked and "What the?!" Regina thought Was that a leg in the road?

The giant hole in the fence was obvious, and opposite side of the road a hut had been flattened. "What a scene this place must have been earlier," she thought. Regina found herself leaving the safety of the vehichle once more to quickly verify what type of leg it was she had spotted on the road. thankfully, it just appeared to be a goat or other type of farm animal that was regularly fed to some of the meat eaters.

A few minutes of travelling further and she found an access gate to the t-rex habitat. It was a maintenance entrance. She had to manually get out and shut the gate behind her after she pulled forward, since the power was out. Regina continued on searching as best she could for any signs of the children or Dr. Grant, but it was slow going since by now it was dark outside.

"Ka-clack!" A loud sound of what looked like a gnarly dinosaur arm bounced down off the jeep roof and down onto the hood. She almost screamed, but the limb lay motionless, for that is what it was-just a limb of some sort. A small tree limb. For a moment she puzzled over what had happened when she heard what sounded like someone yelling to get her attention.

"We're up here." They called in chorus. Regina just waited, and parked.

Pretty soon she heard them scurrying down a tree and Dr. Grant opened the passenger door. "Mind if we get a lift?" He asked.

"Sure. That's why I'm here." She answered.

the kids clamored into the backseat, and he seated himself once they were in.

"Are you all okay?" Regina asked.

"As good as can be," the boy answered.

"I'm just ready to take a shower and go to bed," The girl added.

"What happened, exactly?" Dr. Grant asked.

Regina involuntarily gripped the steering wheel trying to think on her feet.

"I think the power went out." She pretended to speculate.

As they began to pull away and roll towards the other side of the habitat Dr. Grant noticed the m16 that Regina had apparently brought with her. "Wow, you're prepared." He examined the weapon. She smirked. "Yeah, just thought it might be helpful, ya know?"

"Whoa, awesome! Can I hold it?" The boy asked.

"No!" Everyone answered together.

Minutes later, they found themselves back at the visitor's center. "Wow, icecream!" The boy exclaimed as he helped himself to some. His sister got herself some late dinner as well. "We spared no expense," Mr. Hammond chimed. The old man and his grandkid's had already embraced one another in relief. Dr. Grant and Sattler had as well, except they had kissed on the mouth... for a few moments.

Regina had turned away and pretended to be watching the doors and windows. By now she was beginning to wonder exactly how much Mr. Hammond and the others really knew about the security going out. Every once and a while she looked back towards the group as they talked and made plans. They would wait until morning light to have a helicopter come and evacuate them. It would be more safe doing it that way.

Apparently, Dr. Malcolm, the chaoticist had been wounded, although was in fair condition, and the lawyer had been eaten. Chaos theory had been more practical on the island than law. Regina almost laughed out loud and turned away again to get her composure. Muldoon was now telling the others that there should be an inner ring of the center to retreat to, in case dinosaurs made their way into this less easily defended area.

There were simply too many large windows and openings there. After all, it wasn't built for defense. They agreed on the embryo room as the inner ring to hide in.

"I wonder where Otacon is," She thought to herself. By now he had almost certainly told about her stealing the embryoes. But then again, he didn't know her name, so as long as she kept a distance from him he couldn't point her out. Plus, everyone might be too distracted right now with actually surviving to worry about it. By the time it would become a matter of investigation she would be gone.

"I'll stand watch here." She offered. Muldoon and Mr. Hammond looked her way.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"She's ex military." Bob added.

"Okay, you and Claire stay here, and we'll try to get things back online." Muldoon said.

For a split second Regina had forgot her alias, and was thankful Muldoon had refreshed her memory by using it. Mr. Hammond came over quickly first to thank her.

"Thank you so much Claire. You don't know how much bringing my grandchildren back means to me."

His eyes met hers for a moment, thanking her, but also searching. It was if the two of them had a secret agreement. Perhaps he had already forgiven her.

"I'm glad I could help." Regina found the words as they stumbled out.

The others retired towards the embryo room, and Regina was left in the lobby for a few seconds alone. It was quiet, and she began to start feeling the day's drain on her. If she sat down she might fall asleep, so she continued to stand, especially with the soft whisper of air conditioning. A hallway door clicked and Bob emerged. He had saw the others back towards the embryo room and then returned to help keep a perimeter.

"Muldoon said he would check out the other end of the center before heading this way."

"Okay." She said.

Suddenly the lobby lights cut on, and a few noises went off like telephones or the intercom perhaps. "Otacon must have gotten things back online." She wondered out loud. Bob just stared forward into the dining room his face was pale.

There was a silouette moving behind the dinosaur mural painted on one of the glass displays. They could hear the "Click-click-click" of talons on the tile floor. "Hold the door for me, and I'll cover you until you get there." Regina said under her breath. Bob snapped out of it and shakily hurried to the door.

"$# ! It won't open!" He gasped. "It must be because it was reset.

The only place they could retreat to now was the kitchen, and they would have to go through the dining room to get there! "the kitchen!" Regina yelled as she shouldered her rifle and fired a burst towards the silouette. The glass mural shattered into a thousand pieces revealing a raptor on the other side. It screamed from pain and surprise darting away from the loud noise.

She didn't wait to see what it would do next, but spun and booked it for the dining room. "Aaahhh!" Bob yelled as he was pounced by another raptor that had came from out of nowhere.

Regina levelled the m16 and squeezed a burst of hot lead into the raptor's midsection. Parts of it's back erupted into the air with chunks of blood and bone. It staggered and tried to escape but collapsed, twitching and spasaming as it's blood pooled out onto the polished white floor. Regina backed into the dining room doorway propping herself up against the frame. "Bob! Bob, can you make it over here?" "Ohh." He moaned, and began to try and stand up.

The lobby was eerily quiet, like the eye of a storm. No doubt the raptors were planning another way to come at them. Regina switched looking over her shoulder and then into the kitchen just in case one had managed to get in there. It didn't look like any of them had made it.

He limped over to her and leaned against the door frame. "I need you to see which direction the kitchen leads to while I watch the door." She said. Bob just moaned and she took it as an "Okay," because he continued limping that way.

"We've made contact with some raptors." Regina said into her radio. "Bob is injured, and we are trying to hold up in the kitchen. Can you get the door to the hallway unlocked, or tell us how to get to you?" Her eyes skimmed over the dining room before she kicked two rubber door props out and shut the two swinging kitchen doors, then pushed a cart behind them to brace them from swinging in. It wasn't much but would at least make a lot of noise and slow the raptors down if they pursued.

Bob had spotted a first aid kit on the wall and opened it for some bandages. "I don't think there is a way out of here, other than the loading dock for trucks." He said. that would lead outside though, exactly where they didn't want to be. She helped him wrap his arm to apply pressure and slow the bleeding

"I missed it. Havn't they answered you by now?" He asked.

"Otacon, do you read me? We need the door to the hallway unlocked." She asked into the radio. There was only silence. " #$! they must have went to the control room." Bob swore.

"this is Muldoon," came a voice over the radio. "Otacon barely made it back here alive. If you can get to the lobby hallway door we can manually open it for you."

Neither of them wanted to hear that. "Wait, if the raptors are in the control room, we could slip out the back here, and Muldoon could open the stairwell door. We need to go while we still have a good idea where they are." "Okay." Regina said.

They made their way to the back of the kitchen and through the storage area where dry goods were kept. It was beside the freezer room. "Here, fill this bag with food until I get the dock door open." Bob said handing her a sack.

Regina examined the shelves for food items that didn't need to be cooked. Mini cereal boxes, crackers, canned peaches and fruits, etc. she also took as many bottled waters as she could fit into the sack.

The metal shutter door squeked open much louder than either of them wanted, so Bob only opened it just enough for them to sit on the dock edge and hop off, because that was all they really needed anyway. Bob looked out before dangling his legs and hopping out, and Regina passed the bag to him and did the same. Thankfully, there weren't any loud noises outside, except for the thunder.

They walked briskly across a parking lot. "Here, I'll carry that for you since it's too much for your hurt arm right now." She offered. Bob had to be coaxed, but gave in, handing her the sack. "Okay, we're here." Bob said over the radio as they approached the side door. Just then a strange noise grabbed their attention, and both spun around.

It was a dilophosaurus. "Get back!" Bob yelled, pointing his pistol at it. It almost ran out of reflex, but kept an eye on him, and turned to face him again. the door clicked open behind them. "Get to the door and I'll keep an eye on our friend here. Hurry." Bob said.

Regina ran to the side door, eyes on Muldoon. It was all so strange, the thunder was picking up, getting closer and closer, or was that her heartbeat racing in her ears? The ground felt shaky like she couldn't trust her legs, or get to the door quick enough. Muldoon's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He reached out to help grab the bag in her hand, and help her inside.

Regina couldn't help but look back, just as Bob fired his pistol at the dilopphosaurus. It screamed in fear and ran. She couldn't tell if he had hit it, but then the huge jaws of T-Rex clamped down on top of Bob and he was gone! She felt arms pull her inside and the next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor in the stairwell and the door was shut.


	3. Chapter 3 Control Room

The dimly lit stairwell continued to swirl for a moment as the thumping of Regina's heart began to fade from her ears. The adrenaline soon wore off and sitting against the wall felt more and more uncomfortable on her back. As soon as she began to stir from her reveree she noticed what it was. Earlier when coming over from the kitchen she didn't have enough hands to carry the sack of supplies and the rifle, so she had slung it across her back. When she had been pulled inside and sat down on the floor it had been wedged between her and the cement block wall.

She could see the silouette of Muldoon starring out the side door window.

"$#% ! T-Rex." He said under his breath. "Are you okay?" Muldoon asked hearing her stir behind him. He turned around grabbed the sling and helped it off her.

The lightweight aircraft grade alloy rifle clattered on the cement floor and Regina just sat back another few seconds catching her breath.

"...Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing got me."

Muldoon continued to watch her as people do when they are examining another person's condition. Suddenly her face scowled and she grit her teeth together. Her hand shot out and white knuckled around the rifle's barrel.

"#% ! monsters! I'm going to blow that $ % ! T-Rex away!"

Muldoon gasped, his mind darting to how he could restrain her from going out and killing herself. He didn't trust his own self one on one with T-Rex, and he had hunted just about everything from Africa to America. He put a hand on each shoulder.

"Listen miss, the others need you more here than out there. We can't help Bob right now. He's gone."

Her face was still contorted. He was lucky she didn't slug him.

"Wait until the others get off the island, and then if you want you can come back and settle business with T-Rex. If you leave now though you'll be more of a liability to everyone, and make it less likely they get off alive."

She was silent, and began calming down. He was right. T-Rex would be watching for another snack if she ventured out now.

Regina sighed heavily and dug into the sack for something to eat and get her mind off of everything.

"I'll eat here, but won't leave... I promise." she grumbled.

"I'll just distribute the goods to everyone else now." Muldoon said taking the bag from her.

He handed her a bottle of water before leaving, and she was turning it back as he left her alone.

"Oh great! Supplies." Mr. Hammond said as Muldoon set the bag down on a table. The kids also exclaimed happily.

"Where did these come from?" Ellie asked.

"Claire and Bob carried them over."

Everything was laid out on the table for everyone else to see so they could devide it.

"We can't eat that with no power-err I mean microwave." Hammond's grand daughter said spotting a noodle cup.

"I managed to get the power back on before getting kicked out of the control room by the raptors." Otacon said.

"There's a microwave and sink down the hall in the breakroom. It's safe." Muldoon said.

"But don't leave this hallway!" Mr. Hammond called after them.

The kids took off that way, thankfully leaving the adults to talk.

"Bob didn't make it. T-Rex gottem on the way over." Muldoon just went ahead and said it.

"Where's claire?" Ellie asked, immediately wishing she hadn't afterward, hoping she wasn't dead too.

"She's flaking out for the moment in the stairwell. It was pretty close for her too."

Mr Hammond sat down pale faced, and Ellie opened a bottle water and tried to get him to drink some.

"So, we're trapped inside by a hungry roaming T-Rex. That'll make getting to the chopper fun tomorrow." Dr. Grant sounded irritated, but stopped short of ranting.

Everyone slowly began to relax and chit chat again after grabbing something to eat. Once he had finished, "I'm going to the stairwell to take a smoke." Muldoon announced, and left.

claire was still there staring out the window. The thunder of the infernal footsteps were dieing away. She was almost sick of herself. She had thought T-Rex's footsteps behind them was thunder and it had gotten Bob killed. The door clicked behind her and Muldoon walked in. He didn't say anything but she knew why he was there: to check on her.

"Mind if I take a smoke? There isn't much anywhere else I can..."

...Well, at least part of the reason why he was there.

"Sure, I'll join the others for a while." Regina paused a moment as the flare of Muldoon's match set his cigarette aglow, then added. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he acknowledged.

When Regina walked into the room everyone was quiet. They were all sitting around a table. She watched Otacon, and almost burst into laughter despite herself when his eyes seemed to grow twice as wide when he saw her.

Regina sat down at the table and everyone greeted her, except Otacon.

"You're the woman who stuck a gun in my face!" His eyes narrowed on her angrily, then he noticed she had propped a rifle up against the table when she sat down, and he turned white.

"relax." She said and sat back in her chair.

"I nearly had to change my clothes after that." He muttered.

"It's fine." Mr. Hammond interrupted. "She saved my grandkids lives, so I forgive her."

"Letting the dinosaurs out of their pens wasn't part of the plan. That Nedry was a lunatic... I had no idea..." She said.

"where is he now?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Dead," was her only reply.

They were all silent, and a bit nervous, she could tell.

"Listen, I understand if you report me when we get out of here, but if you could at least give me a few minutes to go on the run I'll help you get off this island alive."

It sounded like a deal to everyone there and partly a veiled threat as they mulled it over.

"It's a deal." The chaotisist broke the silence. Everyone had forgotten he was there because he had been resting from his wounds, but he must have woke up. "Now tell us... what's your real name?" He added with a sly smile. "And could someone hand me a bottle water?" Ellie gave him one.

"Regina." She surprised herself to say. Somehow it just didn't feel right for them to not know better and call her Claire if she didn't make it out alive. The thought of them looking down at her corpse and calling her by another name troubled her.

"Oh..." they gasped.

"Not as pretty as Claire, is it?" She asked

"Oh, no...it's fine." They lied.

"Fits you well..." The chaotisist began. Regina' raised an eyebrow, and he tried to correct himself.

"...I mean-You seem more like a Regina than a Claire. You know how to handle yourself in a tough situation."

The others exhaled in relief. The kids came back and welcomed Regina.

Muldoon coincidentally came in too. "I tried to call for a chopper, but couldn't dial out." He said. Otacon gulped, and began to explain, "O! I meant to say... I mean, in all the excitement of almost being eaten I forgot to say that, 'I was able to get some of the systems back on like lights, or the intercom, but didn't have enough time to get the phones working.' "

The others seemed worried again.

"I can help clear the control room." regina offered.

"I'll help too." Muldoon said. "Better now than later. Or, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Regina said and stood up.

She whipped out a pistol from her side, everyone gasped, and she placed it on the table. She then placed one of her stun grenades beside it. "This is called a stun grenade. You pull the pin and throw it at whatever you want to stun, but don't look at it or you'll be temporarily blinded. Light from the flash overloads the corneas, and it's loud enough to leave your ears ringing for a while. This is just in case I don't make it back. It's better than nothing."

Muldoon held his shotgun and checked it before walking to the doorway. "We'll be back in a minute. I'll call you on the radio when it's clear."

"Here's my keycard to the control room. You'll need it to get inside." Otacon stood and handed it to regina.

"thanks." she said and turned to head out the door.

The rest of the building would have been fine if it had seemed cold and lifeless. It felt instead like a predator was lurking everywhere in the dark. They had quietly ascended the stairwell and walked across the top floor of the building to come down on the opposit side stairwell. It was either that, traversing through areas they knew the raptors weren't, or playing hide and go seek with them for their lives on the ground floor until they got to the control room.

They were now peering through the window on a door that gave access to a hallway. The hallway they were about to enter was half lit, but the labratory rooms connected to it were not, and some of the doors were open. The door to the control room was closed at the very end of the hall, and it's lights didn't appear to b on either.

Regina's hand reached out for the doorhandle.

"Wait!" Muldoon said. "What are you doing?"

His firm grasp over hers held her back. His hands were callused, and worn from years of living outdoors.

"We have to open the door to get inside."

"We havn't waited and listened enough yet." He answered.

"Here, I have an idea. The sooner we cut out those lights the easier it will be to navigate and level the playing field."

Regina blinked and listened.

"I'll open the door ajar, and you reach inside to feel if there are any lightswitches beside the door. If so, turn the lights off. I'll watch the hallway for any raptors."

"Hmmm..." Regina thought a moment and just nodded her okay.

Muldoon used the card to open the door, and immediately braced it with his foot so it couldn't be pushed back and trap Regina's hand if something would rush down the hall and catch them by surprise. He kept watching the hallway as Regina's small hand fumbled with the switches.

The lights cut off and Regina snatched her hand back out of the way. "Done."

Muldoon looked down to make sure and pulled it shut. They didn't hear any activity inside.

"If we close our eyes they will dilate quicker," Muldoon said.

"I'll check something first." Regina said, shining a flashlight through the narrow window on the door.

The beam cut through the dark, and for a moment a pair of eyes were lit up. She almost screamed, but was too busy gasping in air. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Dangit." Muldoon grumbled. "I'm going to have to keep a hand on the door, because they could pull the door open, since they're inside. Go get me a hammer, or something to bust this window with." He said.

She came back a few minutes later with a paperweight she had found in one of the offices.

"Bust it for me, will you?" He asked as he continued to hold the door handle.

Regina slammed the paperweight against the glass and it popped sending spiderweb like cracks through the glass. She did this a few more times and as the glass was almost caved in noticed the sound of something walking towards the door. She instinctively hopped back and raised her rifle. Muldoon covered one of his ears with his free hand and closed his eyes. "Blam!" The m16 echoed through the stairwell. "Blam-blam-blam!"

One of the monsters screamed and Muldoon could feel it thud against the floor.

"I think I got one and wounded another."

"Good. That's only 4 left."

"3, I killed another in the lobby."

Muldoon raised an eyebrow like he was reassessing her.

"Shine the flashlight in there, please."

The beam splashed over the wall, reflected some of the glass and then revealed the bloody carcass of one of the raptors. Blood had splattered behind it against the wall where the other must have stood, and was pooled around the dead one's body. Muldoon finally took his grip off of the door handle and flexed it to relax, then picked some of the remaining glass fragments off the door and tossed it inside. The glass clattered on the floor, and he levelled his shotgun with one hand. He then opened the door slightly but let the door close by itself to make more noise. It must have drawn enough attention by one of them. A raptor hurried down the hallway towards them and Muldoon braced himself, the gun, and fired. "Bloom!"

The shotgun had made a deeper more thunderous sound than the m16. Regina was awestruck by what had happened. The raptor had to have weighted more than she did and had still been picked up and hurled backward by the blast.

"Let's re adjust to the dark." Muldoon said, and Regina cut out the flashlight. It was silent inside the hallway, so they guessed that the other two must have either been inside the control room or exited the window that they had came in through from the outside.

"Two down." Muldoon said over the radio. "We're just now heading inside. If everything goes as planned we'll call for Otacon in a few minutes." He eased the door open gently and led the way.

Regina followed behind when she sensed he had moved forward. They quietly made their way up the hall and checked the rooms they came to for any more before moving further. They were labratories, and had been left untouched. Stepping over the dead raptors, they finally reached the control room door.

Muldoon couldn't detect anything on the other side. Screensavers on the computers would illuminate the room more from time to time but the darker colors on them made it difficult to see anything. He noticed a few holes in the glass on the door from gun fire. Regina tapped him on the shoulder and when he leaned back she whispered in his ear.

"Let me toss a flashbang inside. Keep your eyes closed, cover your ears and after it goes off we'll rush them."

Muldoon pressed his back against the wall so she could slip by. He touched her arm with the keycard and she took it and prepared herself. She took a breath and heard the electronic door lock click as she removed the keycard. Shoving the door open she chunked the flashbang inside, turned to face away, and covered her ears. Both of them could hear the ear splitting sound of the flashbang go off,, although it had helped to take precautions.

Regina shoved the door open again and swept left with the flashlight and rifle. Muldoon was behind her and covered the right area of the room. Her flashlight lit up one of the raptors on the other side of the desks, and she popped a few shots into it's head as it was shaking, trying to dispel the overload of it's eyes from the flashbang. Muldoon's hand found a lightswitch only to reveal a raptor standing just 6 feet away from him. When the lights came on it focused on him, although it seemed to be having trouble narrowing down where exactly he was. Not waiting to be exact, the monster lurched forward with it's jaws open wide, but was thrown back by the shotgun blast. "Blam!"

"that should do it." Muldoon said, after they had backed up against one another and scanned the room several times not believing it was over.

"can someone open the door upstairs and send Otacon over?"

"Sure can." Ellie answered over the radio. "Were there many raptors?"

"Yes, but I believe we've taken care of all of them." Muldoon responded. "There were only 5 on the island, and that's how many we've killed."

It wasn't long before Otacon had the whole system back online for the center. The only way to get the fences back online was to venture out to a utility shed, but since T-Rex was already out and lurking about it would have been a waste of time. Mr. Hammond got on the phone and made some calls to arrange their rescue.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 - Rescue Team

Otacon couldn't help but be afraid as he lurked, alone through the dimmed hallways,. The others had already cleared the path to the control room but this island seemed cursed. Something was strangely out of place. It had been difficult to step over the raptor's dead body in the hallway even though he was quite sure it wasn't alive anymore.

The sound of his panting, deep breaths, filled his ears to the point where it was hard to hear anything else. As he made it to a room filled with cubicles he paused and lean back against the wall to catch his breath. "What's wrong with me?" He chided himself out loud. His fingers gripped the handle of the pistol Claire… Regina had left on the table for them in case she didn't return. He wasn't about to leave by himself for the control room without it.

Hadn't he already done this though? It felt like he had went to the control room already and got the network back online for Jurassic Park. He chalked it off to having been ran out of the control room earlier by the pack of raptors some hours ago. Maybe that's all it was. He had never gotten to it and so he just remembered wrong.

Just then he heard a noise in the room from the other side of the cubicles. "Who's there?!" He yelled, snatching the pistol from his labcoat. He heard the nasally sound of an animal, and then saw a dilophasaur poke it's head up over the cubicles in the dim light. "It must be standing on a chair, or desk to be so tall." Otacon wondered in his head. His fingers clumsily tried to work the safety on the gun but he couldn't find it.

"Nooo!-Nnnoooo!" He yelled as it leapt towards him. Instantly he felt his body shaking and strangely enough heard Regina's voice in his ear. "Otacon, wake up. Your having a nightmare." She said. It took a few seconds to come out of his fog but it all made sense now.

By now beams of early morning light were peeking inside through a window. Everyone was stuck in limbo together, half asleep and resting, until the rescue team arrived. He could smell coffee in the air, so abruptly stood up and shuffled towards the break room.

High in the tropical air the operator watched as the island grew closer. The trio of Blackhawk helicopters that he was part of were quickly closing the distance.

They were Bowstring, the detachment of Delta Force always kept on a war footing and ready to deploy at a moments notice, some of the deadliest men in the world. His camouflage painted face turned back to the others and he made a hand gesture to let them know it would only be five minutes until they touched down. Everyone instinctively checked their gear one last time, and his hand gripped his M1 rifle with one hand and a handle on the side of the helicopter with the other. It was such a beautiful scenic day, clear sky after the storm, almost like they were going to the beach.

"Sir, I've been informed that the rescue team is about to touch down. If everyone isn't ready to leave could you please ask them to prepare?" Mr. Hammond heard over the phone, back at the visitor center.

"We will be ready then. Thank you once again."

"Ok sir, the admiral would appreciate someone staying on the phone until you've made contact with the rescue team; that way we have a clear understanding of the situation."

Mr. Hammond looked around slightly annoyed not wanting a phone receiver stuck to the side of his head the whole time and spotted Dr. Malcolm. "Ok, goodbye. I'll let you talk with our chaoticist, Dr. Malcolm."

There was a long pause over the phone as Dr. Malcolm waited.

"Uh, hello?" He finally asked.

"hello… So, what's a 'Chaoticist'?" Came the other voice on the line.

Regina knew her time to escape was running out. They would be leaving the island soon, and she was concerned she'd end up in custody, so she began to hatch a plan. As everyone chatted about leaving she slipped away into the hallway…

Muldoon was currently preoccupied with getting his last cup of coffee. Everyone was naturally excited but he needed a little boost to stay awake. He had tried to act as a sentry while everyone else had got a few hours sleep. "Otacon, has anyone seen Regina?" He asked.

"Isn't she asleep in the other room? No, wait she woke me up, and then… I don't know where she went." He said pouring a packet of creamer into his coffee, and wisking it around with one of those tiny coffee straws.

"You know," He began, "One of my proffessors in college ran out of these little coffee straws while I was talking in his office and he just used his pen to stir the coffee!"

Muldoon grimaced at Otacon's story, and just shook his head silently and left Otacon standing alone in the break room. "What?" He asked to himself.

Meanwhile, the Blackhawk helicopters touched down and the commandoes scattered out. One squad would make a perimeter at the helipad while the other rescued the civillians. The third helicopter stayed in the air with two of their snipers aboard to give support or help direct the chopper's firepower where needed.

Deep within the jungle foliage T-Rex quietly stood asleep, resting from the night's hunt. The echo of helicopter blades through the trees was soothing to the monster too big to be scared.

The place was a ghost town. The squad of soldiers walked mostly in a line formation almost as if it were a regular patrol but kept their guard up. So far they hadn't heard or seen any of the dinosaurs they had been warned about. They reached the visitor's center fairly quickly and the team leader radioed in. "We've reached the center and are preparing for extraction." He breathed into his throat mic.

Back in the impromptu conference room Dr. Malcolm was drawling on and on about probability, random walk, and variance when he was suddenly interrupted by the military personel on the other end. "Uh, sir. Please excuse me, but the special forces unit has arrived at the-" *Click!* Dr. Malcolm automatically hung up the receiver without thinking.

Everyone left with the squad of soldiers. Some of them were helping Dr. Malcolm along, as he was hurt previously the night before. One of the Delta squad spotted the bloody leg of Bob still laying in the parkinglot. "Uh, you might want to step around that." He pointed out and everyone listened.

"Ehw, gross!" One of Mr. Hammond's grandkids said.

"Don't get distracted, just keep moving." Mr. Hammond coaxed.

Half of the squad hung back to cover there rear while the other's walked ahead towards the chopper pad.

"Where's Regina?" The other grandkid asked.

"What? Oh, what? Did she stay behind?" Mr. Hammond worried.

"I'm pretty sure she got lost." Muldoon grunted as he helped Dr. Malcolm along.

Just then, the hair raising bellow of a monster rang out through the canopy. The ground was noticeably shaking as giant footsteps approached. "Oh $# !" One of the soldiers breathed aloud involuntarily.

Trees peeled away and snapped as T-Rex emerged. "We'll slow him down. Keep going!" One of the soldiers yelled over his shoulder to the group.

Two of the squad were carrying SAW's and opened up on him. It roared with pain and anger, but they were unable to even slow it down. Another soldier levelled his CAR-15 and thumped off the grenade launcher attachment on the bottom. "Fwoomp!" It landed squarely in T-rex's chest. "SPALLOOSSHH!"

One moment T-Rex had been there but had instantly erupted in a explosion of chunks, blood, and organic debris. The four soldiers that had hung back had been showered with it's remains. One of the SAW operators just turned to his buddy and grinned like, "You HAD to do that?!"

Moments later, they all clamored aboard the blackhawks, and watched as they lifted off and away. At the dock Regina gassed up a small boat and sped off in another direction. She had heard the T-Rex roar cut off by an explosion and was contented with it's demise. By nightfall she should have easily made it to a nearby populated island. As the wind blew through her hair she smiled to herself, and tucked away the container that carried the last of the dinosaur embryos.

THE END

I'm definitely not the best writer, but if you enjoy anything and would like to help divert my attention away from other resource gathering activities, consider either buying or sharing my ebook on Kindle called They Came From Below. It has a picture of a locust on the cover and is a short story about an alien doomsday scenario. Thank you, and if you have any suggestions of what you'd like me to write in the future feel free to PM me.

P.S – the story about a professor stirring his coffee with a pen really did happen, but I don't advise it.


End file.
